1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and device for transforming musical notes, more particularly to a method and device for transforming the musical notes constituting the melody and chords of a piece of music so as to obtain a new piece of music that is totally different from the first piece of music but which preserves a high degree of aesthetic value.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of different methods have been proposed for transforming sequences of notes into other sequences of notes in accordance with fixed rules. For example, A. Schonberg proposed certain rules of composition as the basis for the "dodecaphonic" genre of music. Although musical composition procedures of this kind have sometimes led to results that are interesting for their high degree of intellectual sophistication, they have not been able to consistently produce musical pieces capable of evoking an emotional response from lay audiences.